lfnfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Sujestas (Sunido)
En la disionario me no trova un parola per tradui "étourdi" (FR), "étourderie" (FR), "aturdido" (ES), "aturdimiento" (ES), "oversight" (GB). La parola "nonatendente" pare tro forte a me. Sunido * Me no es serta cual sinifia tu intende. "Étourdi" sinifia "fasil destraeda", ma "aturdido" sinifia "confusada" o "fretos", e "oversight" sinifia o "un era car on no ia persepi alga cosa" o "supravide" (du sensas multe diferente). Simon *Simon, tu ia coreti me era: me ia scrive "cinco" en loca de "sinco". Influeda par la lingua espaniol, me ia scrive spontan con la spele espaniol, an si me sabe bon la spele esata. Como tu nomi un tal era? Sunido **Pare ce cuando on parla espaniol, deveni plu difisil parla otra linguas, no ? Patric **No, me no opina acel. Ma tu frase ta es plu clar si tu ta dise "parla otra linguas deveni plu difisil". Sunido **me nomi esta eras "espele". :-) jorj **Me no pote trova un responde plu bon ce acel! Ma seria, me no conose un nom per eras de spele causada par influe de un otra lingua. El pare es un caso spesial de interfere lingual. Simon **Malspele propre o interlingual ? Patric **"Malspele interlingual" es bela. Simon *Me ia es espetante un parola jeneral per tradui "étourderie", e no un parola cual descrive esata la esemplo cual me ia dona. Cisa la bon tradui es "manca de atende". Sunido **Oblidosia? Astratia de mente? Preocupa? Simon **me sujeste ce un parola nova ta es usos: aturdi = \v stun, daze, bewilder, stupefy (< fr étourdir, es aturdir, it stordir, pt aturdir, ca atordi). como "aturdida" el pote es usada per "scatterbrained" "absentminded" e simil.jorj **"Étourdi" en franses es "oblidos" Patric **me crede ce la sinifia de la ajetivo es ultima "semiconsensa, no pote pensa o ata en un modo usos". donce, un person ci es colpada sur la testa - o, par metafor, algun ci ata en esta modo, como un person oblidos o confusada, etc - es aturdida. jorj **Si. Ance esta sinifia esiste en franses ma no es en la disionario (Larousse de poche). "aturdida" es bon. Patric **Jorj, me gusta "aturdida" e la verbo "aturdi". Sunido **La verbo espaniol "aturdir" veni de la ajetivo "tordo", cual veni de "torpidus" en latina. Ma probable la sinifia de "aturdi" difere sufisinte de "torpi" ce ambos es nesesada. Simon **Me comprende "torpe" como "mallerta" en Esperanto. Me comprende "aturdi" como "assommer" en franses e "to stun" en engles. Me comprende "étourderie" como "un manca tempora de atende". Sunido **Me acorda ce "torpe" es "mallerta"; el descrive un ata fisical nonrefinada. "Aturdi" es "fa ... es nonconsensa, como par un colpa", si? Me no conose bon la parola "étourderie" en franses, ma me disionario indica ce el coresponde a "absent-minded(ness)" en engles, cual es un cualia de un person ci es tan perdeda en se pensas ce el no atende bon se ambiente; la stereotipo per "absent-minded" es un profesor vea. Simon **Si, "aturdi" es como tu dise. Me disionario engles (Oxford Compact English Dictionary)dise: "absence of mind" = "inattentiveness". Me crede ce el coresponde a "étourderie". En franses, per "étourdi" e "étourderie" on pote dise ance "distrait" e "distraction", cual coresponde a "absent-minded", "inattentive", e a "absent-mindedness", "inattentiveness". Donce esce "nonatendente" e "nonatende" conveni? Me no vole ce on comprende "careless" or "negligent". Sunido **"Absence of mind" no es un espresa multe comun en engles, ma "absent-minded" es multe comun. "Presence of mind" es ance multe comun (el sinifia "la capasia de razona bon en un crise subita"), ma "present-minded" no esiste – estra la sensa de "pensante a donadas"... Me disionarios engles lista "inattentive" como un de la definis de "absent-minded", ma me persepi un difere alga importante: on pote es "inattentive" con intende, ma si on es "absent-minded", on ave apena la eleje. "Atende" es cisa un parola con tro multe sinifias diferente, tal ce se derivadas deveni confusante. Ma "aturdi" pare como un solve relativa bon. Simon **Un otra espresa per considera es "de mente neblos" o "neblos de mente". Simon *me vole ajunta "aturdi" per "stun, daze, bewilder, stupify". nos pote ajunta "absent-minded" a "nonatendente". jorj ---- Me sujesta la ajunta de la parola "pentecoste" en la disionario. Sunido *Me no oposa. Simon *fada. jorj ---- Me leje: '-da' nomi la person o cosa ce es la ojeto direta de la ata. Evidente, "ce" debe es coretida, ma per cual parola? "ci" o "cual"? Sunido * > cual Patric * Si. "Cual" es plu jeneral e sempre coreta, ma dise "me ami cual" pote impresa alga noncortes, natural. Simon ---- La disionario dise "sujesta", Jorj dise frecuente "sujeste". Si on regarda en la linguas romanica, on vide FR "suggérer", ma ES "sugerir", IT "suggerire", PT "sugerir". Esce "sujesti" ta conveni plu bon? El recorda "suggestive". Sunido *El ia es orijinal "sujeste", ma nos ia cambia el a "sujesta" per coere con "jesta", "conjesta" e "dijesta". Posable "-jesti" ta es plu bon, ma esce "jesti" se mesma ta es plu bon? Txa, la vocales final es enfernal! :-) Simon *La vocales final va es sempre un problem en elefen. On nunca sabe bon cual es el e multe veses (cuasi sempre) el no coresponde a esta de se lingua propre romanica de do veni la parola!... Per esta razona ante multe tempo me ia preferi sola radises e la vocales final per marcas gramatical (per esemplo: per la conjuga)... Patric *La vocales final es cisa la sola cualia do esperanto es plu fasil e coerente ce lfn. Ma la majoria de los es fasil predisable. Ave duta sola con alga parolas – ma, per los, me debe regarda la disionario a cuasi cada ves per no era! Un parte de la confusa es ce la vocales no ia es sempre coerente en la pasada, donce nos ia aprende un sistem cual ia contradise se mesma (en alga parolas, no multe, vera). Es regretable ce nos no ia sta un regula simple, per esemplo de segue sempre un lingua elejeda de nos sinco linguas de fonte. Simon *me ia esperimente con esta idea ance: -e per tota ajetivos/averbos, -ir/-er/-ar per tota verbos (como en lingua franca orijinal), e tota otra posables per nomes. natural, on nesesa regulas per cambia un spesie de parola a un otra. jorj *vera, espaniol e portuges acorda cuasi sempre en se finis de parolas, e italian per la plu parte. catalan comun cade vocales. franses, natural, no acorda en multe casos. ta ce es bon si nos ia ave regulas de la comensa de la crea de la lingua. jeneral, me ia usa esta regulas per radises: -a o -e per ajetivos/averbos, -a o -o per nomes, -a, -e, o -i per verbos. ance, me cade la vocal si la consonante ta es -m, -n, -l, o -r, spesial si la parola ave plu ce un o du silabas (ma no si on nesesa un vocal per difere parolas). natural, me segue la linguas romanica cuando posable. me espera ce, si vos descovre plu eras de leteras final, vos ta ofre sujestes per boni! jorj *regardante "-jesta/-jeri: me usa orijinal "dijeri" ma nos cambia el a "dijesta" - me no recorda per ce! jorj **Acel ia es per coere con "jesta" e "sujesta". Me pensa ce nos ia ajunta "conjesta" e cambia *sujeste* a la mesma tempo. Simon *me nota ce, en la linguas romanica, los ave "jesticula" o simil per la verbo, e "jesto" o simil per la nom. los ave "conjestiona" o simil per la verbo, e "conjestion" per la nom. me prefere, natural, la "jesta" e "conjesta" de lfn per estas, an si los es parolas artifisial. ma per "sujesta" e "dijesta", me prefere "sujeri" e "dijeri". ce vos pensa? (nota: tota deriva ultima de latina "gerere" - "trae, porta"). jorj **Me no gusta "sujeri" e "dijeri". La formas con "-st-" es multe plu reconosable, e an sona plu plasente. Ma xef, es plu bon si la familia de "-jesta" es coerente. Simon *(enfernal? an si me era la plu de tota de nos, me no es turbada par la vocales final. vos comprende me sempre!) jorj **Los no es enfernal en pratica, ma los es un irita en la teoria de la lingua. An tal, me no es turbada par los, eseta cuando un otra person fa discute la tema! Simon **Me ia pensa plu a la aprendores... Patric **La vocales final es sola un problem per aprendores ci conose ja bon un lingua romanica. Per tota otra persones, los es simple leteras de la parolas. Simon *Pos cuando me ia leje tota acel discute, me opina ce on ta pote cambia "jesta" a "jeste", e conserva "jesta" per "gestate" e "gestation". Tal, la verbos ta redeveni "sujeste", "conjeste", "dijeste". Sunido *A, tu ia solve la problem par introdui un parola mancante. Un bon metodo! Simon **me no ave un problem con -e o -a per esta parolas. ma "gestation" es ance de la parola latina "gerere", e me no pensa ce nos nesesa el. nos ave "ensintia" e pote usa "developa" per la verbo ("developa de la feto" e simil, si on nesesa clari). jorj *"ensinta" es italian e franses, ma on trova "gestation" (o parolas simil) en engles, franses, italian, catalan, espaniol e portuges. Donce me proposa ce on sutrae la parola "ensinta", e ce esta parola deveni "jestante". Per "ensintia" nos ta ave "jesta", e nos ta ave la verbo "jesta". La madre jesta, la feto developa se. Sunido **a la otra lado, "gesta/e" es la parola en espaniol, portuges, italiane franses per "un ata eroin o grande". serta, ensinta es un ata grande, ma.... (plu, en engles, "jest" es la parola per "un broma". en alga casos, un ensinta pote pare como un mal broma, ma....) nota ce espaniol ave ance "encinta". "gravida" es un otra parola comun (ma no en franses). e "preniante" o simil es alga comun. "gestation" es comun, ma es usada prima como un parola tecnical e limitada. personal, me prefere "ensinta". jorj **an si un jesta es un move, el es prima un sinia. donce posable nos debe usa "jesto" per la nom, e deriva la verbo "jesti" de el. ***Ma "sinia" se mesma es prima un verbo! Simon **ta es fasil elimina la familia "-jesta": "conjesta" no es nesesada car on pote usa "bloci" e "foli" per se sinifias (vera, me prefere esta!); "jesta" pote es "jesto" e "jesti", como me dise a supra; "dijesta" e "sujesta" pote es "dijeri" e "sujeri" (cual me trova plu bela - pardona, simon!). ma me va curvi felis a la desiras de vos! jorj ***Si, "conjesta" no es nesesada (e ia es usada sola en un esemplo en la gramatica). Ma "sujeri" pare stonante fea en compara con "sujesta" – sola me opina :-) Simon *car nos no ave un opina singular, me sujeste ce nos no cambia la parolas. jorj **Pos plu pensa, me trova ce "sujeri" e "dijeri" no es tan mal como me ia imajina. Me ia es tan abituada a usa la forma "sujesta" ce me ia reata tro forte contra la suje___ de cambia el :-) Si vos prefere "sujeri" e "dijeri" (e elimina "conjesta"), me no oposa. Simon ---- * On ta pote ave un sistem como esta: ** Sustantivos > Consonante o -E (penten, clave) ** Verbos de sustantivos > -A (pentena, clava) ** Sustantivos verbal > -A o -I (ama, comi, dormi) ** Ajetivos > Consonante o -E (grande, petite, bon, mal) ** Verbos de ajetivos > -I (grandi) ** Averbos > -O (grando, petito, bono, malo) * Tal no ave la confusa entre “–O-S” (plural) e “-OS” (sufisa asentuada) car on nunca ave “-os” como plural ma sempre “-as/-es/-is” Patric *En acel mundo ipotesal, ce ta aveni a la sustantivos astrata con la fini "-ia"? Simon ** La partisipios ta es como en romanicas: "ante/ade" e "inte/ide" e la fini "-ia" ta deveni: "idade", pe: *** Fasil / fasili / fasilide > fasilidade *** Usa / usos > usosidade *** Ambigue > ambiguidade *** Cuanto > cuantidade *** Ama/ami > amidade *** Ague > aguidade (en loca de "agu/agia") *** Acaso (av.) > acasidade (e no "acasia" cual es un planta)... ** e no ta ave confusa con la otra finis "-ia" cual es multe, pe: montania, acompania, asosia, acasia, etc. incluinte la pasada "ia"... Patric ---- Alo, Sunido! Me ia ajunta un article sur uropi per tu! :-) jorj *Multe grasias, jorj, per tu article longa sur Uropi. Me va fa du coretis: 1) me va coreti la forma de la letera 3, 2) me va coreti la tradui de la frase "je vid skriven" cual sinifia "el deveni scriveda" (la ata no es finida). Sunido *Jorj, tu tradui "leʒo" par "reposa", ma me opina ce la bon tradui es "reclina". Sunido *Bon. Multe grasias per la coretis! jorj ---- Me opina ce "focos artal" es plu esata ce "focos artifisial". Sunido *Me acorda. Simon ---- Me no trova la parola "mount" en la disionario. Esce "mount" = "mountain" ? Esce "le Mont Blanc" es "la Montania Blanca" o "la Monte Blanca", car en la disionario on trova "Montenegro". En esperanto "monto" es diferente de "montaro". Sunido *"Montenegro" es un spele internasional; un tradui a lfn ta es "Montania Negra" (-a, no -o). "Le Mont Blanc" ta es "la Montania Blanca", ma pare ce se nom franses es internasional conoseda (p.e. "Монблан" an en rusce) – donce cisa "Mont Blanc" es preferable. "Monto" es "montania"; "montaro" es "cadena (de montanias)". Personal, me prefere "monte" a "montania", ma tota nos linguas de fonte ave "montania", e la me prefere no es forte en esta caso. Simon